


three isn't always a crowd

by bisexualarchie



Series: Varchiereggie meet at pride [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also josie and the pussycats are lowkey dating, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bisexuality, Choni are there, F/M, Flirting, I have a lot of feelings about these bisexuals, M/M, Multi, Nobody has written about them, Polyamory, Pride Parade, So are swangs and kevmoose, Such a powerful ot3, pride month, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: "Veronica supposes she should be jealous of an attractive guy flirting with her soon-to-be boyfriend, who is definitely enjoying it, but she can't bring herself to feel that way. Besides, Reggie is totally flirting with her too."Or: The one where Veronica and Archie are bisexual and they meet Reggie, who is also bisexual, at a pride parade.





	three isn't always a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are probably barely any people that ship this but I do. At first I loved archieronnie, archiereggie and reggieronnie separately but then my third eye was opened and I became an intellectual. Also it's pride month and I have a lot of feelings about these characters being bisexual so I wanted to get that out, so this is relatively short as I thought I should post it whilst it's still pride. Ok enjoy thank you!!

Veronica Lodge felt proud. She guessed that's the point of a pride parade but it still felt good. She was proud of her identity, proud of loving boys and girls, proud of being bisexual. She was also proud of Archie.

He had had a relatively difficult time coming to terms with himself, partly because he was scared of the change. Mainly because he'd never been allowed to even consider it, the idea of him being a womanizer constantly shoved down his throat. Eventually he felt allowed to feel that way, realised he wasn't disappointing anyone and even if he was that wasn't his problem. Those people could fuck themselves.

He stood next to her holding her hand tightly with a pink, purple and blue flag painted on each cheek. He was much more lowkey with his outfit than Veronica, the flags on his cheeks and the badge on his jumper being the only decoration. Veronica, however, had a shirt with a rainbow strip across it, painted cheeks like Archie and a ridiculous headband with springs on and pompoms and tinsel, the sort you wear at christmas but with bi colours. 

They had broken up a while ago, maybe four months, it had been Veronica's choice. She knew Archie was feeling confused and that the best way to help him was to give him some room to breathe. Wanting him to be able to explore his feelings without feeling guilty or without her forcing him. She knew if they stayed together he'd just end up trying to ignore who he was. 

It had been almost a month since he had first said he was bisexual. She smiles to herself remembering how scared he had been and the shocked look on his face when she had told him 'me too'. They hadn't got back together yet but Veronica could feel it, bubbling beneath the surface. It was nice being friends, they obviously got on well but knowing that there was more to come was thrilling. 

Veronica was out to everyone pretty much, she had never made an announcement but if someone asked her then she wouldn't hesitate to tell them. On the other hand, barely anyone knew about Archie; Veronica and Archie's parents being the only ones.

That's why he's so nervous, incase someone sees him here. The parade is a few hours away from riverdale so they hoped that nobody they knew would be there, besides there weren't many gay people in riverdale, well certainly not out and proud ones. Perhaps Kevin was here somewhere but she thought Archie wouldn't mind Kevin knowing, maybe it might be nice.

Veronica feels Archie's hand suddenly tighten. There is someone here that they know but it's not Kevin.

"Ronnie what should we do, do you think he's seen me? What if he gets mad? Do you think he'd punch me?"

Archie was looking at none other than Reggie Mantle. Veronica quickly scanned him and saw a small bisexual flag in his hand and an even smaller rainbow pin on his chest. 

"Archie look he's got a flag! We can still hide if you want but I don't think he'd have a problem with you, it would pretty hypocritical if he did." 

Archie's eyes widened, Veronica guesses it must be pretty weird finding out you and one of your close friends are both hiding the same secret from eachother.

"Do you want to go say hi? He looks lonely" Veronica asked seeing as all Archie was doing was standing and staring.

Archie just nods silently and she drags him by his hand towards where Reggie is standing.

"Reggie it's great to see you here" Veronica states cheerily.

Reggie is immediately on guard, more so to Archie than Veronica. He's clearly tense.

"S-so you're bi that's-" Archie attempts but Reggie immediately cuts him off.

"What you got a problem with that Andrews?" Reggie says moving forwards and standing a little taller.

Veronica snorts out a laugh causing them both to look at her. Reggie looks pissed and Archie looks at her as if to say 'what are you doing? Don't anger him further'.

"Sorry it's just boys are so ... dumb," she pauses for a breath "you're both at a literal pride parade and clearly both bisexual so why would there be a problem?" 

Reggie is suddenly laughing too and Archie stands there mouth open in shock at them both.

"Sorry, it's just that she's right you know" Reggie says still chuckling.

"Exactly, and Archiekins close your mouth, you'll catch flies" 

Archie immediately shuts his mouth, still looking a little indignant. Reggie looks at him, grinning at the blush on his cheeks.

"You may be dumb but at least you're cute" he says and then immediately turns around beckoning them to follow him "Come on I saw a place selling soft pretzels and I want one before they run out" 

Interesting, Veronica thought to herself. She looked at Archie, his blush has gotten worse after Reggie's comments. Even more interesting. 

She had always found Reggie intriguing but even more so now. 

"So Reggie, if you don't mind me asking, what's the story on you being bi?" She questions.

"You mean like how long have I known and stuff?" He turns around and seeing her nod carries on "Well I feel like I've known for a while from like seeing guys in movies and thinking 'oh that's hot' and stuff but I ignored it because it was easy to just pretend that I wasn't attracted to guys" 

"I get that thing about ignoring it" Archie pipes up with a small smile that Reggie returns.

"My parents are kind of traditional I guess, I mean they wouldn't be homophobic to some random gay person but when it's their own son it's different, especially since I'm bi, they probably think I'm just confused or experimenting or whatever" Reggie explains.

"God I hate those types of people, when you say you're bi they just think you're either gay and in denial or straight and confused, it's so frustrating" Veronica rants.

All three of them sigh at this. People suck sometimes but looking around at all the people smiling in the streets and waving flags makes it better.

"I'm glad I found you guys here, it would've been sad being alone all day" Reggie tells them.

"Yeah, no offence, but why did you bother coming all this way alone" Veronica asks causing Reggie to look a little embarrassed for once.

"I was planning on meeting some people here" 

"Oh? There are others from Riverdale coming?" Archie asks, looking apprehensive.

"N-no, I mean strangers for like uh hooking up" He explains looking a little shameful but Veronica gets it, there wasn't exactly much choice back in Riverdale or so she had thought.

"Oh that's, that's cool" Archie stutters out.

"Maybe I accomplished my mission in meeting people sooner than I thought" Reggie says, regaining his confidence, winking at them both and smirking especially at Archie. 

Veronica supposes she should be jealous of an attractive guy flirting with her soon-to-be boyfriend, who is definitely enjoying it, but she can't bring herself to feel that way. Besides, Reggie is totally flirting with her too.

They walk as a three towards the pretzel stand, stopping on the way to buy new pins and badges. Archie is in the middle, his right hand holding Veronica's hand and his left occasionally bumping against Reggie's causing both their hearts to jump. Veronica grins at them and they return it.

It feels like a very important moment, she thinks she knows why but she doesn't dwell on it too much. The spontaneous feel about it excites her, she'd rather it happened naturally.

**** 1 year later ****

They're a three now, properly together. Her and Archie had gotten together the day after the parade last year. They hung out with Reggie everyday and most of the time he ended up joining them on dates. Veronica was the only one to notice that they were all practically dating eachother at this point and so she gave them the push they needed.

It was a little childish and a lot ridiculous but Veronica was fed up of their obliviousness (and also slightly drunk). They had been playing a variation of truth or dare, basically just asking eachother questions and daring eachother to take shots; and then she dared them to kiss. From there it had escalated.

Now here they are 10 months later at the same pride parade that had started everything. They hadn't gotten together at the parade but they knew without it they wouldn't be where they are now. They all consider this a type of unspoken anniversary.

Veronica looked up to her left at Reggie who was staring at Archie on her right. Archie was grinning brightly causing both her and Reggie to suffer from some serious heart eyes. 

Archie had been so much happier recently, he was out properly now and she knew how good it made him feel to be accepted. They had even made some unexpected close friendships in the past year. Most notably, Cheryl Blossom and her girlfriend Toni Topaz.

They had always been friends with Cheryl but now it was more real. They had realised that Cheryl was going through some problems with her sexuality and had tried to help as much as they could. Toni had made the most difference of course and they had become friends with her too along the way, she especially made a bond with Archie.

Cheryl and Toni were both there now, walking in front holding hands. Sweet Pea and Fangs were here too, another couple of friends they had made. Veronica was particularly fond of Fangs; and Reggie and Sweet Pea had become sort of frenemies. 

Some of their old friends were here somewhere as well. Kevin and Moose lost in the crowds of people and Josie, Val and Melody were most likely searching for a spot to perform at. 

She had never felt so content.

"Do you remember last year?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah of course, I was desperately flirting with both of you and I didn't even get one kiss until 2 months later" Reggie pretended to pout.

"I guess I'll just have to make up for that now" Archie replied smoothly, letting go of Veronica's hand and walking over to Reggie.

"I think you've more than made up for it in the past year what with all the making out and bangi-"

"Shut up, Reg" Archie leaned in kissing the words out of him and Veronica chuckled at how ridiculous they are. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this Ronnie" Archie says pulling away from Reggie and leaning down to bring her lips to his.

It never gets old, this, just kissing. It's always so warming.

"Excuse me Miss Lodge, do I not get a kiss" Reggie exclaims in mock drama.

"If you must, Mr Mantle" She replies, giggling as she pulls him down to her lips.

"Mr Andrews would like another kiss" Archie says goofily and Reggie can't even bring himself to roll his eyes because of how cute it is. Instead he just kisses him again, a little harder this time. 

"Will you dorks stop making out for 1 second please?" Toni calls out behind her.

"Yes I agree with my girlfriend, if I wanted to see something that gross I'd just-" Cheryl says before pausing, "you know what I'm going to spare you the insult because I'm too happy right now but if you don't hurry up we'll miss all the good stuff and I'll kill you, ok?" 

Toni snorts at the look on Archie's face.

"We love you too, Cheryl" Reggie shouts back and Cheryl just grabs Toni's arm and keeps walking but Veronica sees her smiling. 

Archie's mouth is wide open still, it gives Veronica a flashback to last year. She guessed Archie has a habit of getting shocked.

"Archiekins you really need to learn to not keep your mouth so wide open" She tells him. 

"Yeah save that for the bedroom, red." Reggie states and Archie whacks him.

God they are so entirely stupid and absurd. Massive idiots really but they're her idiots. 

"I love you both" she suddenly feels the need to say. 

"I love you too Ronnie, and you Reggie" Archie replies straight away ,beaming at them. 

"Yeah whatever, I love you, both of you, so much" Reggie adds with a soft smile. 

She's their girl and they're her boys, she wouldn't change that for the world.

Two is company but three isn't always a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I will almost definitely be writing a fic for what happens in the year between but as I've said I wanted this finished whilst it's still pride month. I've made this part of a series so I'll add the fic about them actually getting together to that once I've written it. One more thing, I'll definitely be writing some archiereggie stories (I've already got 2 in the works), a fic about bisexual archie and some more varchiereggie stories not linked to this one so look out for those.


End file.
